A small bump in Villi's grand tour! 06/04/2015
Participants Villi Inuzuka The Mission RandAltork:*It was a cold morning in Amegakure when Villi received his second mission. The young Genin was asleep in his room, his Ninken partner Liioco lay curled up at the end of the small bed. Villi's split lip had healed nicely though there was still a small scar barely visible. Villi's mother was sitting in the kitchen reading the mail, when she came to the letter addressed to her son she yelled for him to wake up "Villi! You have another assignment, get dressed and come out!". Villi woke with a start and quickly got dressed, fumbling with the leather braces he ties around his forearms. He and Liioco stumbled into the kitchen, Liioco immediately scratching at the cupboard door waiting for a strip of jerky as Villi tore open the letter and began reading the mission "Basically bodyguard work, we're showing someone around the village. Maybe they'll buy us food" Villi's mother swatted the back of his head before smiling and ushering them to head off, giving them some jerky each. "Meet them at the Kage's Tower, hmm alrighty then, let's get moving" The two made their way to the Kage's Tower, when they arrive they came to a halt in front of one of the village jounin and a rather beautiful young woman. She wore an elegant dress or red and white fabric that hung tight to her figure. Long blond hair flowed over her shoulders, framing a very feminine face "You must be my companion for today?" she asked in a soft voice "My name is Toka, and yours?" Villi blinked a few times before speaking up "Villi Inuzuka, this is my Liioco, my Ninken. He says you look quite pretty today, so I'll take his word for it" He pointed to Liioco before bowing slightly "Oh, I'm blind so I apologize in advance if it seems I'm avoiding eye contact" Toka laughed and nodded. With introductions out of the way, the group bid goodbye to the Jounin and began the tour of the village.* RandAltork:*The small group now walked through the village, Liioco a little bit ahead to help give Villi a better layout of the busy street. Villi walked beside Toka under a rather decorative umbrella, Toka had insisted he walk under the umbrella as well to which Villi had reluctantly agreed. "So how long have you been blind, Villi?" She asked. Villi laughed "My whole life, I was born blind, couldn't fix it either, but its fine, I'm just as good as someone who can see, maybe better" Liioco guided the two towards the Hot Springs to start with. The Springs were somewhat empty a lot of people were busy shopping or working to spend some time here. "It's a pretty nice place to sorta just hang out really, Liioco and I come here after training a lot, just to wind down" They did a few laps of the springs, talking about small details, the occasionally person would come, usually with a book or a small lunch. After a bit of walking they headed to the next location, they soon arrived at the school, a rather impressive yet simply designed building, a few younger kids were outside playing and probably skipping class. They sat out the front for a few minutes as Liioco played with the younger children. "You and Liioco seem quite close" Toka said curiously. Villi laughed and gave a nod "Yeah, he's basically my brother, to me, he's the only thing more important than the village. But I never said that" Toka smiled and the trio headed off to the next landmark. They continued travelling around the village making small talk. "I think, out of all the places in the village I think the marketplace is my favorite" Villi stated as they walked past shops and stands selling a large assortment of things "It's a calming sort of busy and always smells incredible" Liioco was trailing behind receiving treats from passersby.* RandAltork:*Toka insisted they get some lunch before returning to the Kage's Tower, dragging Villi and Liioco into the closest Barbeque Restaurant. She sat Villi and Liioco at a table, asked what they wanted and left to order. While she was order, the duo grinned and relished in silent victory "I knew we could make her buy us food. Man being a ninja is great" after a moment Toka came back with two plates, on one a nicely prepared meal, on the other, two rarely cooked steaks in hot barbeque sauce. The duo dug in, tearing at the meat while keeping as clean as possible. Villi quickly righted himself by using a knife and fork "My mother gets angry at me for being so messy when I eat but I forget sometimes" He shrugged and kept eating. Toka simply laughed "You do seem to be more Beast than boy at times, you don't even wear shoes for starters" They discussed casually over their meal, Liioco stretching out before taking a nap under Villi's chair while Villi licked the plate clean and began twirling it on the table as he waited for Toka to finish eating.* RandAltork:*They stayed in the restaurant for upwards of an hour, even after they had all finished eating. It wasn't until Villi realized there was one place left that he'd like to show Toka. "Easily my favorite part of the village. It's not extravagant, it isn't fancy but just trust me" He nodded to Liioco and the pair led the woman to a much quieter part of the village, in particular an elderly man's shop. Out front sat an old man, chiseling away at a piece of wood he had an assortment of different carvings. Ranging from a small but delicate bird to a highly detailed depiction of a beast like man. "Old man Hishi makes the coolest things, he describes them in detail for me so that I can actually 'see' what they look like" Toka smiled and inspected the carvings before talking to the Old man about his work. As she was rummaging through her purse searching for some money to by one of the man's smaller pieces, a masked figure ran past Villi and straight to Toka, grabbing her purse and bolting down the street. Before Toka could react, Villi and Liioco were already running after the thief "Stay put! We'll be back in a bit".* RandAltork:*The duo chased the thief through the village, vaulting over market stands and taking sharp turns down alleyways. Liioco at some stage had jumped up on the roof and was keeping Villi in the loop of where the thief was headed. At some stage the thief picked up a trashcan and hurled it at Villi. At the last moment Villi reacted catching the can, spinning and throwing back though he missed the thief as he turned down another alleyway. "So many damned Alleys" he muttered. However luck was on Villi's side, the thief had run into a dead end and as he attempted to climb up a wall Liioco arrived on the roof above him growling savagely. Villi walked slowly towards the thief, rolling his head and cracking his knuckles. "Now ... Now, now kid, no need to get rash, just, take the purse and go alright. Alright?" The man was clearly panicked at this point and was now pressed against the wall. Villi laughed before staring directly at the man "You need to be taught a lesson. Liioco, we're going mental" Villi dashed forward, slamming his fist into the thief's jaw. At the same time Liioco jumped down and bit into the man's shoulder. Three more punches and a knee to the nose left the man in a bloody heap in the back of the alley, his shoulder torn by Liioco's teeth. Villi grabbed Toka's purse from the man and bounced it in his hand as they walked away "Nice job Liioco, remember, on real enemies you need to go for the throat, that way they won't get a second chance" Villi licked the blood of his knuckle as he walked back to Toka. The soon arrived, welcomed by a barrage of hugs and thanks as they handed the purse back "Sorry that happened miss, Amegakure is a nice place but there is always a bad apple or two y'know. Anyway, I think it's time we headed back now".* RandAltork:*Toka, Villi and Liioco headed back to the Kage's Tower where they would say their goodbyes. When they arrived, Toka fished through her bag and handed a small carving to Villi, it was a simple Shinto gate with a large wolf walking through, the piece was only the size of Villi's hand and about 10 centimeters high "This is my thank you for getting my purse back. I hope you become a great ninja, maybe you can come visit my home someday and I'll take you for a tour" she gave Villi a hug before crouching down and petting Liioco, bidding him farewell. After their goodbyes Toka was escorted to the gate and further by a village jounin. Villi stood, admiring the carving, running his finger over it to get every detail in his mind. With a grin the duo headed off to hand in the mission. With that mission over and done with, Villi and Liioco headed home as the sky grew darker. Their mother was standing at the front door waiting for their return and quickly ushered them inside. With that, Villi and Liioco had completed their second mission of their Ninja lives.*